Breaking News
by Sakuma Sonnet
Summary: Hiro splits up with Ayaka, and resumes dating. Suguru tries to keep his mind of him and on work, but there´s other distractions. KH xOCx SH
1. Prologue

**BAD LUCK: Hiroshi Nakano breaks up with his girlfriend **

_NG Productions has confirmed the rumors of Bad Luck´s guitarist Nakano Hiroshi splitting up with his long term girlfriend that had been rounding the music business for the past two months._

_The reasons are still undisclosed but the mayor part of the gossip lead to a possible romance with bandmate Suguru Fujisaki._

Hiro closed the magazine with a grunt and frowned.

Meanwhile tears were already streaming down his producer´s eyes thinking how this would affect their performance.

K sighed

"He's _not_ Shuichi"

Sakano sniffed and slumped relieved

Click.

"You asked for it Nakano-kun"

"I know, I know K. It´s not the cable what bothers me" He sighed annoyed "It´s the fact that they _always_ add what they want!"

Suguru, had already read the article and prepared some music sheets, though he raised an eyebrow and tightened his pursed lips at the comment.

The conversation continued with the regular: "It was going to happen sooner or later. This happens all the time…"

"_We should be used to it by now"_ Hiro and Fujisaki whispered at the same time with a sigh.

They immediately turned to each other and smiled apologetically with a small laugh.

"We-need-a-break" The keyboardist pointed ironically.

The redish brunette chuckled and their manager replied "You wish"

Then the door to the practice room swung open and Shuichi flung into the room grinning ever so happyly

"La Li Ho!!!"

"Oi Shuichi"

"Shindo-kun"

"Shindo-san!"

Click.

"Late again, Shindo Shuichi"

The pink fluff ran a nervous hand through his hair smiling sheepishly. "Sorry K" He looked at his watch and victoriously remarked "But I´m _earlier_ than yesterday"

The blond American looked at him skeptically. "By-a-minute"

"Congratulations Shuichi! I thought you´d never make it past three seconds"

"Well thank you Hiroshi-kun" The singer bowed and spotted the magazine lying over an amp next to his friend.

"What´s that?"

The guitarist shrugged.

"Seguchi-san sent the approval to publish my break up with Ayaka-chan"

"Uhmm" The vocalist reached for the magazine and flipped through the pages to find the piece of writing.

"I´m set" Affirmed Suguru.

"Me too"

In the meantime, Shuichi´s expression turned from curiosity (as if he didn´t know fully detailed what had happened) to a completely dumb struck glittering face with hearts and diamond dust included. He squealed.

"You two guys!" then he whined "Why on earth didn´t you tell me anything Hiro?"

Everyone sweatdropped though the singer looked like he was about to stomp.

Nakano took his folder sheet and threw it straight at the singer´s head, his brow twitching.

"Because it _isn't truth _you _idiot_!"

Fujisaki smiled inwardly, though he did look slightly amused by the situation and started playing some simple piano notes.

The other two took the queue and quickly got things back in place to start working

Two years, one routine, and there was always something new.

----------

**How was that? R&R- pointers are apreciated **


	2. Habits

R&R please - pointers are apreciated

--------------

SUGURU´S POV

So it had become sort of a habit. A girl here and there...

I mean… It was normal and rational that he started dating, as he had… once in a while. He couldn't be alone forever and he didn't know(doesn´t I hope)I have…sort of have… feelings for him.

Not that that mattered, because all his dates and flints in the past 3 months had been all females…

Some how, to me, it's also become a habit to smoke in secrecy. Alone in a hotel room… at night mostly. I don't want people around me to smell the rusty tobacco, and I'm not quite fond of that smell either. An easy cigarette around fresh air and moonlight is good for me.

I find it rather soothing, though I know it´s a sign of being a obsessed with him. I don´t care, it has to come out of me somehow, so this is it. I smoke.

I don´t smoke in chains. I´m not addicted or can´t live without the cigarette because I don´t do it every day, every night. Just… sometimes. Once a month, every two weeks, one if I´m too stressed out…

I know I need to talk to someone about this...

-------

Regular POV

Suguru stared out the waiting room´s window in the second floor. He was early as usual, but it was 20 minutes past their working time and none of his partners were there. K was there, cleaning one of his guns…Sakano too, getting hysterical, and Fujisaki stared out the window.

"There he is..." he spoke softly and tensed for a moment when he realized he had said that out loud, but it passed as if nothing to the other two.

"Wich one?" asked K from his seat

"Nakano-san" Suguru spoke as he saw the guitarist get off his bike with a female he kissed goodbye and then got into the building, half smiling half frowning.

Shuichi appeared soon after and everything returned to normal

----

K and Sakano were called by Mr. NG´s president: Seguchi Tohma and the Bad Luck members went to lunch earlier and for longer than they usually did, which meant the older males had business.

"So who was it this time?" Shuichi asked between mouthfuls of whatever he was eating

Hiro and Suguru looked at him… disgusted? No… they were too used to the rabid eating… more like _"you are _never _going to change"_ and _"Do you eat in front of Yuki-san like that?"_ kind of looks

"Who was who, Shuichi?"

"The girl -**gulp**- that-** gulp-** gave you that-** gulp-** hickey" and the pink haired singer ended the sentence with a satisfied sigh after drinking a cooled soda and making his friend blush.

He needed to take more care of those things…or take a longer shower before going to work.

The guitarist sighed and shook his head amusedly but before he could answer, producer and manager called them back to work. He shrugged at his friend: "Just another one…"

Sure, bacheloring was fun, for a while.

------

"You´ve got work to do" The American manager stated as the producer nodded

"You need to finish the album in three weeks time because in a month, you´ll be performing at Tokyo Bay Festival where the president wants you to release the first single and promote the coming of the album and your next tour 3 weeks after that so take the festival as a warm up"K finished in one breath

Shuichi started panicking while the other two thought about how much work they had to do and then Hiro smacked the pink haired in the head reassuringly.

"Well…It´s not like we have two days to do it…" and glanced evily at their manager who waved his hands in self defense and winked at them.

"No hard feelings, Nakano-kun"


	3. Oughta Know

-----------

Tokyo Bay Fest (Rehearsals)

Shuichi sat under a big umbrella backstage warming up his vocals, earplugs on. Hiro sat relaxed next to him, just playing along some chords on his acoustic guitar and Suguru was plugged to his laptop arranging the new songs, not paying much attention to his surroundings.

Right behind the stage setup area, there were trailers and a lot of tables and umbrellas outdoors for the bands.

Not far from the Bad Luck boys and straight ahead from Hiro's sight there was another group of musicians. Two guys were leaning against a trailer, cracking jokes and other three members relaxed by a table next to them. One paying attention to the jokers, one was copying Suguru with his laptop, but without the earplugs, and the last one was too playing a guitar with its back to our red head.

Hiro wasn't paying attention to that back specially. He was focused on how the fingers moved and pressed elegantly along the guitar pole, how absorbed the player looked…

"Hey, Shuichi…"He said while snapping his fingers on the singer's face

"Hmm. What's up?"

"Do you know her?" Nakano nodded at the other group with his head

Shuichi blinked, giggled and wiggled his eyes at his friend. "Abstinence getting to ya?"

Hiro had been willingly out of dates (sex) for 3 weeks… and counting

"No…" Hiro's eyebrow twitched in annoyance "Who is she?"

"He" Shuichi observed

"No, not him" Hiro said adverting his eyes from one very feminine joker with long blond hair and a navy blue turtle neck dress to the chair ahead of him. "Her"

"Him" His friend insisted determined, looking smug

The guitarist rolled his eyes, but seeing his friend didn't change his stance he check his sight and to his dismay, realized he was indeed looking at a man. Who, along with the guy in the dress, were looking right back at him.

He snapped his head at Shuichi, as red as him though suppressing a laugh.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming?"

Suguru lifted his head from the screen, eyebrow raised at his recomposing band mates, and beyond them, he met a pair of hard red eyes at first, and then other three bemused pairs.

"Why…" his voice scolding "…are those guys looking funny at us? And why is one of them coming this way?"

"What?!"

Hiro spun fast, Shuichi stretched while releasing his giggle and winked at him

"Guess I'll leave you know…" he provoked, taking off.

Their keyboardist glared, grumbled and slumped before closing his laptop with a shake of his head and leaving the table too, ignoring Nakano´s eyed plea not to.

So there he was, alone, and now sitting next to a _guy_ he had been checking on just minutes ago.

"Hello" the deep purple long haired man offered, slightly snotty, but his bright black and sharp eyes gave a hint of amusement and empathy for the situation

Hiro sighed, gaining a little laugh from his company who leaned into the chair confidently

"Am I that bad?" he joked, raising an eyebrow and opening his arms to show himself.

Nakano looked over, dazed.

Slim, long hair, stylish, and his facial features just as elegant. The tint of violet in his eyes looked as amethysts, making them all the more piercing.

He sighed again laughing inwardly at his own antics. "Guess not…" he managed to pull a little smile and stretched a hand out. "Hello to you too. I'm Hiro"

"I know" the other guitarist smiled kindly "My name is Katashi"

Hiroshi shook his hand and the other guitarist smiled back, wider.

"Smiles suit you too, y´know"

Bad Luck's guitarist stiffed a bit. Katashi caught it and laughed. "Ok" He chuckled "Guess I'll have to be less forward with you then?"

Nakano relaxed, feeling the urge to bang his head against the table (repeatedly and to get a big bump on his forehead if possible) but decided to shake it, sniggering, and rest his arms over it.

"I can't believe I'm seriously flirting with a guy"

-------------------------

--------------------

Suguru pushed himself against a trailer with a hard "thump" and reached for the cigarettes in his coat.

He pulled one out of the package irritated, lit it, took a slow calming drag out of it, only to smash the cigarette angrily against the trailer and put it out with his foot on the floor.

"What are you spleening over?"

_"Spleen?" _Suguru snapped to the unfamiliar voice

One of Katashi´s band mates leaned suggestively against the same trailer just a few feet away, the same red eyed guy his eyes were fixed on when he decided to leave his band behind.

Fire red head, half an inch taller than him, he wore a sort of kung fu crossed white shirt open at the neck, with holes on the shoulders.

"I work with a pair of idiots" Grumbled the keyboardist "_And_, I can't smoke anything to calm down because it'll smell and then it'll be more hell!"

Suguru shifted and side glanced as the guy nodded. "That's what I'm spleening over"

"I won't offer a smoke for relax then…" The x guy stood straight and walked towards Fujisaki

"But since you are resting against one of our trailers" He pointed at the trunk "I have something where smoke won't be a problem" He purred opening the door next to them. "Wanna come in?"

"Oh?"

------

Suguru climbed two steps behind the stranger and into the room

To Fuisaki´s left. the trailer had two black couches for two and three people on each side of a small table and a large white puff in the far corner. To the right a small toilet and a bar/kitchen.

Suguru dropped himself in the larger and closest couch and stared at the dark and light purple walls while _the red haired guy _headed for the bar. He sneered as his eyes looked at the panther print carpet.

"Who the hll picked up the decoration for this?"

"Probably Emi" The other mumbled while moving bottles and glasses inside a cabinet

"And you are?"

"AHA!" the guy squealed in victory. He got up as he placed a tiny box over the counter grinning and holding two glasses with his other hand. "I'm Atsu. What would you like to drink?"

"Alcohol" Suguru said plainly "as long as you don't get me drunk, I won't appreciate having K on my heels if I do"

"I wouldn't mix alcohol with these" Atsu smirked shaking the little box he had on the counter as Fujisaki shot up and leaned foward expectantly. "How long until it's your turn to sound test?"

"Shuichi was late and we were delayed..." the keyboardist sighed exasperated and raised an eyebrow "An hour or two maybe" He licked his lips "What _are_ those?"

After a confident silence settled and a loopsided grin made its way on his lips, Atsu answered...

"Cocaine pills"

--------------

I´m an awfully lazy writer and I HAVE let this story behind for too long again... but my ideas are coming back I´ll make my time to udate a tad sooner sigh

Thanks for the feedback, the reviews keep me going


End file.
